Tras el Velo Misterioso
by NataliaL
Summary: Después de finalizar el sexto curso en Hogwarts, Harry regresa a casa de sus tíos sintiendo que parte de su vida se ha desmoronado. Sin embargo, una inesperada visita y una visión que tiene en la alacena le harán replantearse sus decisiones.
1. Chapter 1

Fic basado en la saga Harry Potter. El mundo y los personajes son propiedad de J.K: Rowling

* * *

Prólogo

Harry se hallaba tumbado en su pequeña cama, contemplando fijamente el techo. Se había confinado en la alacena tras abandonar el cuarto que había pertenecido en primer lugar a su primo Dudley. En el momento del traslado, éste, muy contento, había comenzado a aplaudir y a saltar, haciendo que sus cinco papadas se agitaran vigorosamente.

Harry, por toda respuesta, se había limitado a soltar un gruñido y había tirado sus escasas pertenencias a un rincón del pequeño habitáculo. Ya no le importaba que los Dursley encerraran su escoba, varita, libros y túnica en el sótano. En realidad ya no le importaba nada.

A finales de curso Albus Dumbledore había sido asesinado, lo que había arrancado de raíz una de las pocas ilusiones que al adolescente le quedaban. A pesar de ello, él había tratado de mantenerse fuerte y había decidido comenzar una nueva vida en solitario, preparándose para llegar a ser un gran auror. No quería volver a Hogwarts ese año. Sentía que el colegio de magia había perdido todo su esplendor con la muerte del director.

El muchacho no había creído que pudiera volver a sentir algo desde la muerte de Sirius.

Su padrino había sido su apoyo, su aliento y su fuerza desde que tenía catorce años. Por primera vez había podido hablar de tú a tú con un adulto que le comprendiera y pudiera ayudarlo. No había sentido por él el respeto reverencial que le inspiraba Dumbledore. Había sido algo más... fraternal.

Primero había caído su padrino, y el joven había notado que la pared de ladrillos que sujetaba su vida se había desmoronado. Pero aún quedaba aquella persona sabia que no perdía la calma en ningún momento y que parecía llevar las riendas de todos.

Lamentablemente, sólo había sido cuestión de tiempo que el anciano también muriera.

Con ello, a Harry le habían arrancado dos de los grandes pilares que le impedían tambalearse en su vida.

Habían sido crueles, primero le habían arrebatado a uno y después se habían llevado a una de las pocas personas con las que había podido hablar de Sirius con franqueza; uno de sus pocos confidentes.

Nada más llegar a Privet Drive, después de aquel fatídico sexto curso en Howarts, el muchacho había mudado sus cosas del cuarto de los juguetes de Dursley a su antigua alacena, y se había pasado días y noches mirando al techo y enterrándose más y más en sus agónicos pensamientos.

El muchacho ni siquiera había pestañeado cuando una certeza se alojó en su corazón.

_ -Nunca hubiera creído que podría llegar a odiar a alguien más que a Voldemort. _

Bellatrix Black... sólo de pensar su nombre sentía una oleada de calor que pugnaba por salir a la superficie y destrozar todo a su paso. ¡Había matado a su propio primo! La odiaba, era lo más rastrero, despreciable y odioso del mundo. El muchacho no tenía palabras para describirla.

Y Snape... Snape tampoco se libraba, pensó el muchacho con la barbilla temblorosa de ira. Había podido con un débil y tembloroso Dumbledore... un suplicante director...

Harry se revolvió en su cama, inquieto. Cuando se había detenido a pensar en este hecho, había notado que algo no cuadraba. Nunca había visto al director así, tan vulnerable.

Pero tampoco había querido detenerse más para tratar de resolverlo. Después de todo, ya de poco servía. Nunca más vería al director; ni decidido y enérgico, ni débil y tembloroso.

Nunca más.


	2. Chapter 2

I Capítulo

El ministro de magia suspiró mientras contemplaba un montón de hojas que se hallaban esparcidas sobre la mesa. Las letras que llenaban los folios eran negras, pero al hombre le parecían escarlatas; el color de la sangre.

Mina Fall; asesinada en un callejón a medianoche. Hay pruebas que incriminan a mortífagos, y se cree que éstos actuaron por orden expresa de Voldemort.

Jake For; asesinado en Cabeza de Puerco. Tres brujas incriminadas. Éstas afirman que asesinaron al conocido vendedor de especias del Callejón Diagon atendiendo a las órdenes de Voldemort.

Y así quince crímenes más en los que sólo había salido superviviente una persona, con un simple rasguño en el hombro:

Fleur Delacour.

* * *

Hedwig apareció en la ventana del salón de los Dursley poco después del mediodía y picoteó el cristal con insistencia.

Afortunadamente, los Dursley habían salido a comer fuera. Aquello ocurría rara vez, y era en estas ocasiones cuando solían dejar al muchacho en casa de una anciana vecina y en compañía de varias decenas de gatos que aparecían por los rincones más insospechados de la antigua vivienda.

Pero, como hasta los Dursley parecían haber adivinado el pésimo estado anímico en que se encontraba Harry, habían decidido dejarlo donde estaba.

-Esta vez el chico no dará problemas. -había gruñido tío Vernon cogiendo su abrigo del perchero de la entrada y abriendo la puerta de la calle.

-No, supongo que no -había admitido tía Petunia-. Algo debió pasar en ese sitio donde se queda a lo largo del año.

En aquella casa estaba prohibido nombrar el colegio de hechicería al que Harry iba, así como también hacer mención a alguna sobre las rarezas que lo caracterizaban.

-Bueno, eso no nos importa. Basta con que se quede bien encerradito en su alacena.

Y nada más decir esto, ambos salieron por la puerta en compañía de Dudley.


	3. Chapter 3

En otras ocasiones, Harry ni se hubiera creído la buena suerte que tenía al quedarse solo, pero la verdad era que esa vez le daba exactamente igual lo que pasara a su alrededor.

-Sirius y Dumbledore está muertos. -musitó con voz ronca.

Realmente parecía que le estaba hablando al techo. Era casi seguro que si alguien le hubiera observado en ese momento, habría sentido lástima por él.

De repente, un ruido procedente del salón lo puso alerta.

Quizá con un poco de suerte sea la tipa ésa de Bellatrix -pensó con el pecho henchido de rabia-. Ojalá.

Pero el sonido que emitió la lechuza lo hizo comprender.

-¡Hedwig!

La verdad era que no le apetecía moverse pero le daba algo de pena que el pobre animal tuviera que quedarse allí indefinidamente. Además, tendría que cogerla antes de que los Dudley llegaran si no quería llevarse una buena bronca.

Así pues, se dirigió al salón y abrió la puerta, tendiéndole el brazo a la lechuza para que subiera.

Se fijó en el paquetito que traía en una de sus patas, pero no lo cogió hasta que no cerró la puerta de su alacena.

Hedwig se acercó al vaso de agua, que le había dejado tía Petunia a Harry antes de marcharse, y bebió unos sorbos. Después, contempló a su dueño.

El muchacho estaba observando el sobre del paquete, pensativamente. Tras unos instantes en silencio, miró a su lechuza y dijo:

-¿Sabes qué, Hedwig? No me importa lo que me hayan escrito aquí.

Y dicho esto, tiró el sobre al suelo con desgana y volvió a tumbarse en su cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza.


	4. Chapter 4

La lechuza le miró fijamente y, de un salto, se subió a la tripa del joven y comenzó a picarle la camiseta.

-¡Basta ya, Hedwig! ¿Estás loca o qué? -gritó el muchacho más enojado de lo que debería, apartándola de él.

El animal bajó al suelo de nuevo y cogió el sobre con el pico. Con un nuevo salto se lo acercó al chico.

-No quiero leerlo.

La lechuza le miró con sus brillantes ojos. Parecía estarlo regañando mentalmente.

-Está bien, está bien. -refunfuñó cogiéndolo.

Tras abrirlo, lo miró con más desidia que otra cosa.

Era una carta escrita con tinta verde.

_Potter, debemos vernos. Nada más recibir esta carta, que espero que te llegue a día 12 de Agosto, deberás recoger tus cosas y dirigirte al parque donde te estaré esperando._

_Me encontraré allí durante todo el día así que espero que en cuanto te llegue esta carta te apresures y me hagas esperarte el mínimo tiempo posible._

_No tardes._

_Severus Snape._

_PD: No he puesto mi dirección en el sobre porque sabía que si veías quién era no la abrirías. Tú tampoco me inspiras simpatía, pero hago esto porque es mi deber._

_Te adjunto una bolsita de plástico. Ábrela. _

-No debes salir a buscar a Snape o a Bellatrix bajo ningún concepto. -le había dicho la profesora McGonagall el último día de curso-. Tienes que apartar de tu mente los ciegos pensamientos de rencor y de revancha. Snape es mucho más poderoso que tú y aunque consiguieras hacerle algo de daño, no sería nada comparado con tu muerte.

Pero... si era el propio Snape el que quería verle... ¿por qué perder la oportunidad de plantarle cara? Aunque perdiera la vida; eso no le importaba. Así, hasta se reuniría con Sirius más pronto de lo que imaginaba.


	5. Chapter 5

Sólo de pensarlo, su desgana se evaporaba rápidamente, dejando paso al odio y a unas renovadas energías.

Tratando de aplacar su deseo de venganza, el muchacho cogió la bolsa que venía con la carta y la rompió, sacando una especie de amuleto de color verde manzana con piedrecillas negras incrustadas.

-¿Y para qué me da esta porquería? -preguntó como si Hedwig tuviera la respuesta y, al no obtenerla, bufó-. Por mí puede quedarse todo el día torrándose al sol. Le sentará bien a su pálida piel. Espero que disfrute de sus últimos días de vida porque, en cuanto esté preparado, iré a por él.

Pero por el momento no le parecía atrayente la idea de salir de casa de los Dursley. Bien mirado, ahora que se limitaba a quedarse tumbado boca arriba en su cama, sus desagradables parientes no lo molestaban como antes. Quizá esa era solución: pasar toda su vida en ese reducido espacio, con la preocupación de que su tía le pasase algo de comida tres veces al día.

Tras lanzar un sonoro suspiro, se ahuecó la almohada, dispuesto a echar una cabezadita. Dormir un rato era la mejor manera de olvidar que tenía al asesino de Dumbledore a pocos metros de su casa.

Pero los picotazos de Hedwig le impidieron satisfacer su deseo.

-¡Me estás hartando! -gritó el muchacho levantándose de un salto y cogiéndola-. Ahora mismo te vas a dar un paseíto para poner tu loca cabecita en orden.

Y abriendo la puerta de la calle, la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

Apenas se inmutó cuando sintió una mano en el hombro y una voz fría que decía:

-Los enfados de la celebridad no deberían pagarse con los pobres animales.


	6. Chapter 6

No le hizo falta volverse para saber que se trataba de Snape. Harry apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior, rabioso. Ahora que le tenía tan cerca no podía obedecer los consejos que le habían dado. Aunque Snape tuviera muchas posibilidades de vencer en una pelea, Harry no podía pensar con claridad. Su mente estaba cegada por el deseo de venganza, así que tensó los músculos, preparado para empezar a descargar su ira contra el profesor de pociones.

-Bueno, Potter. He decidido venir a buscarte porque no estaba muy seguro de si me ibas a obedecer -dijo con calma Snape, al parecer si advertir el odio del muchacho-. Recoge tus cachivaches. Yo te esperaré aquí.

Pero, en vez de hacer lo que Snape decía, Harry se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró al suelo. Acto seguido, comenzó a darle puñetazos mientras gritaba.

-¡Tú mataste a Dumbledore! ¡Tú, rastrero, lo asesinaste! ¡Era una de las pocas personas que me quedaban y tú la mataste! ¿Por qué? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

Llegados a este punto, Harry dejó de golpearlo y se tapó la cara con las manos. Snape lo observó, jadeante y trató de quitárselo de encima, pero el muchacho no se movió. Cuando volvió a mirarle, sus ojos claros echaban chispas de furia y de dolor.

-Lo mejor sería que te hiciera una especie de interrogatorio y después te entregara al ministerio, pero te has topado con un perro rabioso. -dijo lentamente, y volvió a levantar su puño.

Pero, antes de que lo golpeara, Snape le agarró por las muñecas con fuerza y siseó.

-¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Dumbledore está vivo y yo iba a llevarte con él!


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Qué? -el joven lo miró con ojos centelleantes y trató de zafarse, sin éxito.

-Todo era una maniobra para distraer al señor oscuro.

-¿Qué? -el joven lo miró sorprendido-. ¿Qué has dicho?

-Todo era una maniobra para que el señor oscuro se relajara. Dumbledore me ha pedido que te llevara con él y yo he aceptado. No imaginaba que fueras tan estúpido como para enfrentarte a mí.

Harry lo miró sin pestañear.

Snape suspiró y trató de levantarse. Al ver que no podía, dijo con fiereza.

-Apártate de mí. Tenemos prisa.

* * *

Mientras que Harry estaba preparando su equipaje, Snape se quedó apoyado en la pared de la entrada, observando todo con sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Ya estás listo? -preguntó con sequedad cuando vio al muchacho bajar con una maleta de ruedas y una jaula en la que iba Hedwig.

-Sí -el tono del chico tampoco fue mejor-. ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?

-En una casa. -contestó él con indiferencia y le dio la espalda para abrir la puerta.

Caminaron por la calle en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Harry se hallaba confuso, se estaba aferrando a la creencia de que Dumbledore estuviera vivo, pero era consciente de que podía estar dirigiéndose a la muerte. Perfectamente el profesor de pociones podía estarle engañando.

Pero... si es así ¿por qué no me ha matado en casa? , pensó sombrío observando los pasos del hombre, ¿por qué me aleja de la casa de mis tíos?

-Te has comportado como un estúpido sensiblero y temperamental -siseó Snape en ese momento, parándose en un cruce-. ¿En serio creías que tenías alguna oportunidad contra mí?

-Aún no estoy seguro de su versión de los hechos -advirtió Harry colocándose junto a él y mirándole a los ojos-. Si cuando lleguemos a esa supuesta casa no veo a Dumbledore, tenga por seguro de que volveré a atacarle.

El hombre rió con aspereza y fijó la vista en el paso de cebra.

-En un duelo contra mí no tienes nada que hacer, muchacho.

Y luego, el joven le oyó murmurar.

-Tan prepotente como su padre.

Por fin, el semáforo se puso en verde y ambos se dispusieron a cruzar.


	8. Chapter 8

Mientras que Harry estaba preparando su equipaje, Snape se quedó apoyado en la pared de la entrada, observando todo con sus ojos oscuros.  
-¿Ya estás listo? -preguntó con sequedad cuando vio al muchacho bajar con una maleta de ruedas y una jaula en la que iba Hedwig.  
-Sí -el tono del chico tampoco fue mejor-. ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?  
-En una casa. -contestó él con indiferencia y le dio la espalda para abrir la puerta.

Caminaron por la calle en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Harry se hallaba confuso, se estaba aferrando a la creencia de que Dumbledore estuviera vivo, pero era consciente de que podía estar dirigiéndose a la muerte. Perfectamente el profesor de pociones podía estarle engañando.

Pero... si es así ¿por qué no me ha matado en casa? , pensó sombrío observando los pasos del hombre, ¿por qué me aleja de la casa de mis tíos?

-Te has comportado como un estúpido sensiblero y temperamental -siseó Snape en ese momento, parándose en un cruce-. ¿En serio creías que tenías alguna oportunidad contra mí?

-Aún no estoy seguro de su versión de los hechos -advirtió Harry colocándose junto a él y mirándole a los ojos-. Si cuando lleguemos a esa supuesta casa no veo a Dumbledore, tenga por seguro de que volveré a atacarle.

El hombre rió con aspereza y fijó la vista en el paso de cebra.

-En un duelo contra mí no tienes nada que hacer, muchacho.

Y luego, el joven le oyó murmurar.

-Tan prepotente como su padre.

Por fin, el semáforo se puso en verde y ambos se dispusieron a cruzar.


	9. Chapter 9

Pronto llegaron a una callejuela estrecha y sucia. Numerosos envoltorios, periódicos y colillas se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo y de una alcantarilla salía un olor a putrefacción.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Harry parándose de golpe y mirando a Snape con desconfianza.

-En esta casa se oculta Dumbledore -dijo Snape con voz calmada, señalando una valla oxidada-. Vamos, no seas cobardica.

-¡No soy cobardica! -se quejó el muchacho-, simplemente no me fío de usted.

-¡Qué bien! -exclamó el hombre sarcástico y empujó la verja que chirrió como si hubiera estado en esa posición durante seiscientos años.

-Entra, Potter. -Snape se hizo a un lado y lo contempló con serenidad.

-No pienso entrar primero. -dijo Harry y se apresuró a sacar su varita.

El profesor suspiró con impaciencia.

-¿De verdad crees que eso te valdría de algo? iAnda pasa, no hagas esperar más a Dumbledore!

Harry se quedó unos instantes indeciso, pero finalmente dio un par de pasos y contempló al hombre con atención.

-Vamos.

Harry suspiró y se apresuró a entrar en el descuidado jardín.


	10. Chapter 10

La vegetación crecía libre y numerosas enredaderas reptaban por la fachada de la casa, tapando las ventanas. El muchacho giró la cabeza para contemplar a Snape y comprobó que el profesor estaba cerrando la puerta de la cancela.

Cuando le miró a los ojos, el chico sintió un escalofrío y apartó la vista. Su corazón se aceleró y se hizo más consciente que nunca de que estaba encerrado en aquel tenebroso jardín con un mago adulto, experimentado y que le odiaba.

-Aparta, voy a abrir la puerta. -dijo Snape con voz seca mientras rebuscaba en su abrigo las llaves.

Harry se hizo a un lado y contempló cómo el hombre sacaba la llave y la introducía en la cerradura. Después de mucho intentarlo y de soltar unas cuantas exclamaciones molestas, consiguió abrirla.

-Venga, entra. -Snape suspiró con cansancio y se frotó el pelo.

Harry volvió a mirarle con desconfianza, pero decidió obedecer.

Nada más poner un pie en el interior, el joven sintió que le golpeaba una bofetada de calor húmedo.

-iDios! ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva cerrada la casa? -exclamó girándose hacia Snape.

Éste entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

-iLumos! -exclamó con su varita, obviando la pregunta del chico-. Vamos, Dumbledore está en el piso superior.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry miró con aprensión la oscuridad que inundaba las escaleras y, haciendo de tripas corazón, comenzó a subir los escalones de uno en uno y con cuidado. Para su sorpresa, estos eran resistentes y ni crujían ni parecía que se iban a romper.

Detrás de él notaba la presencia de Snape y, aunque no le apetecía nada darle la espalda, sabía que no le quedaba otra opción. Unos pocos escalones más y estaría junto al director.

Cuando ambos llegaron arriba, el hombre le condujo hasta una puerta de madera y llamó con los nudillos.

-Adelante. -el suave y enérgico tono de voz del director, hicieron que el corazón del chico diera un vuelco.

-iEstá vivo! -exclamó sintiendo que se le humedecían los ojos.

Snape le dirigió una severa mirada y respondió.

-Pues claro ¿acaso pensabas que esto era una trampa? iNo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que encerrar a un niño engreído y prepotente en una casa abandonada!

Y dicho esto, abrió la puerta y le indicó con un gesto seco que entrara. Harry rechinó los dientes y para no responderle, pensó que estaba a sólo unos pasos de Dumbledore.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore? -Harry avanzó unos pasos y trató de distinguir algo en medio de aquella oscuridad.

Una fuerte corriente de luz obligó al joven a taparse la cara.

-Hola Harry. -la voz calmada del director hizo que el chico dejase de cubrirse el rostro y lo mirase con ojos emocionados.

-Pro... pr... iProfesor, está usted vivo! -exclamó contemplando su barba cana y sus ojos grises y vivarachos detrás de los cristales de media luna.

-Porfesor Dumbledore -Snape se acercó a él con rapidez-. Quizá no deberíamos tener la habitación tan iluminada, Voldemort podría detectar algo de movimiento en lo que piensa que es una mansión abandonada.

Él levantó una mano restando importancia a este hecho.

-Mi buen amigo, no debe preocuparse, Voldemort está en estos momentos muy lejos de aquí, y no podría sentir nuestra presencia ni aunque lanzásemos fuegos artificiales.

-¿Dónde está? -Harry se aproximó a los dos hombres.

Snape le lanzó una mirada severa y siguió hablando con el director.

-¿Tonks ha venido aquí?

-Sí, vino ayer por la tarde. Ahora está viviendo con Lupin en un piso pequeño.

Snape torció el gesto como si el director hubiese dicho algo demasiado desagradable.

-Ese licántropo no puede convivir con nadie. -farfulló.

Harry apretó los nudillos, mientras sentía la sangre hirviendo en sus venas.

-iNo se meta con Lupin, es uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido!

El profesor lanzó una carcajada sarcástica.

-Eso dice mucho de tus preferencias.

Dumbledore alzó la mano pidiendo silencio.

-No podemos enemistarnos, Severus. No en este momento.

-Lo siento. -farfulló el profesor de pociones bajando la cabeza.

-¿Harry? -Dumbledore le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-¿Yo también tengo que disculparme?

-Harry, es tu profesor. -recordó el anciano mirándole a través de sus gafas de media luna.

-Está bien, lo siento. -musitó, mirando a Snape con fiereza.

-Bien, creo que ya está señor director, ahora deberíamos hablar de asuntos más... serios.

Harry le miró, repentinamente interesado y el semblante de Dumbledore se ensombreció.

-Aunque no hayas podido traerme más periódicos, estoy al tanto de los ataques que se han ido produciendo a magos y brujas, Severus. También sé que Fleur Delacour ha conseguido escapar de uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

Tonks. -repuso el hombre, sonriendo levemente.

-Ah, ya veo. -contestó con desagrado.

-Me gustaría hablar con ella, pero sé que podría ponerla en peligro. -dijo Dumbledore, obviando el tono del profesor.

-No se preocupe, ahora está bien, señor director. -contestó Snape.

Él asintió y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Dumbledore miró a Harry y sonrió.

-Ahora que sabes que estoy vivo y que Snape no es ningún traidor para nosotros, lo mejor será que os marchéis.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes Harry, podrás venir otro día -el director sonrió y dijo con voz serena-. Lo mejor será que no le digas esto a nadie. Al profesor y a Snape nos gustaría contárselo a McGonagall, pero no queremos inmiscuir a más gente.

-Ya has oído al director, muchacho. Ni una palabra nadie.

-Lo he entendido, gracias. -contestó mirando al profesor de pociones con fiereza.

-Entonces lo mejor será que os retiréis -dijo Dumbledore intentando poner un tono jovial-. Hasta vuestra próxima visita.

Cuando Harry y el profesor de pociones salieron de la vieja mansión, el muchacho oyó unas risas desagradables a pocos pasos, y seguidamente, alguien le empujó a un lado y le puso la mano en la boca.

Era Snape.

¿Se ha vuelto loco? pensó Harry, sintiendo cómo el corazón le latía a toda velocidad e intentando abrir la boca para morder aquella mano que le impedía gritar.

-Cálmate, chico. No hagas ningún ruido. -le advirtió él, aflojando un poco la presión de sus dedos.

Harry inspiró profundamente y aguzó el oído, tratando de distinguir a quién pertenecían aquellas voces.

-Ja ja... pronto habrá otra muerte. Ja... ja... ¡Todos caerán como ese estúpido director lo hizo!

-Todos... incluido ese traidor de Snape.

Harry notó un sudor frío que le corría por la frente y se imaginó la cara que estaría poniendo el profesor. Éste no hizo ningún movimiento, pero obligó al joven a retroceder un par de pasos.

No debían verlos bajo ningún concepto.


	12. Chapter 12

Aquí acaba la primera parte, que fue escrita cuando tenía 16 años. Espero que os haya gustado, a pesar de que por aquel entonces no escribía muy allá.

Aún no he empezado la segunda parte, pero espero hacerlo pronto para poder seguir colgando. Mientras, podéis comentar esta parte.

Gracias.


End file.
